darkness chronicles
by gamecube-master beechez
Summary: ASSASSINS


**Dark side Chronicles**

**There was once a great city called Italy, but that changed when Amos Ezio Harrone was born. It was 1726 when it all happened. He was just a baby when his dad died from an assassin then his mom became ill with cancer and could not take care of Amos so she put him up for adoption. But little did they know that the adopter was an assassin. As Amos cried and cried he could not stop it from happening. He was in the assassins arms watching him being taken from his mom. As the years passed through the days he grew up to be an assassin. So as he grew up to be an assassin he did not know that assassins have took his dads life and put it to ash. But there was one good part to this story. Amos met a girl named Anastasia Amos did not get to meet anyone in Italy but he just snuck out of the secret hole in the church when his master and the other assassin were discussing his training. Every day Amos used his assassin training to sneak out of the church to see Anastasia she also could not leave the house because they were both eleven Anastasia could leave the house but as normal Italians she had a bedtime which was 9:00 at night. Amos wants to be more than friends but Anastasia did not think that way. So another year had passed and as Amos grew older his training became even harder than it was before. Another year had passed and they both forgot about each other. Then Amos grew to be 19 years old and decided to break out of the prison he was in and try to find his true love Anastasia. So at exactly 1:00 pm he ran for the exit he got out but in the church was a lot more assassins guarding the area. You might think the church would be a normal sized church then you thought very wrong this church was the size of a mansion. So as he had approached the first assassin he was using his stealth like abilities. The first assassin guard was perched on a giant column in the middle of the hall so he grabbed a rock out of his bag witch he broke off of the column when it was light out. He threw the rock as far as he could to the other side of the hallway. Then the assassin guard got off of the column and walked toward the end of the hallway to go and see what the noise was so Amos took a run for it to the door on the left side of the column as he got in the door next to the column he saw another assassin guarding the exit to the church. But to his luck the first assassin he outsmarted came and yelled at the other assassin C'MON we have to find him so both assassins took a run for the hallway and Amos got super lucky right there. Then he ran for his freedom of the assassin world and took a step into real life. He was safe and free forever. The next day a scream was heard from the church NOOOO! He got away find him and bring me his head. Ok master said the assassin. So Amos took his skills to survive but he didn't know that his master and all of the other assassins were on a quest to find and kill Amos Ezio this is just the beginning of this tragic tale of adventure and romance. So Amos did not know about the war of the assassins. A new generation has begun… the generation of the assassins. At 9:00 p.m. the search began to find Anestasia and blend in with crowds. And as he searched at the town square which was the heart of Italy. When he was finished looking at the town square, he sat down on a bench next to some other man with long, slick, black hair covering up his left eye. The man started to talk to Amos." Nice day out." said the man." Yes it is a very nice day." said Amos. "So do you like to sail?" "You know, I haven't even learned your name yet. "The name's Tyler Fielder." "That isn't Italian." said Amos." Yeah, I'm from America." No way!" said Amos. "Never in my life have I met a person from the new world". "No? Never in your life?" "Never." said Amos. "Wow! I must be a really rare person" Tyler said. "So, tell me a little bit about yourself." "Trust me," said Amos," you don't want to know about me." "Try me." said Tyler. "Well it started to be a really good life until I got adopted by an assassin. "No way! You're an assassin!" "I think I've said too much." Said Amos. "I won't tell a soul, I'm a very trust worthy man." said Tyler. "You know, I could invent survival weapons for you so you can fend off an attack from your master." "How did you know about my master?" Every assassin starts out with a master." said Tyler. "That's very true." said Amos. If you don't mind me asking said Tyler why are you here in Italy. I am looking for my true love Anastasia, ah true love I used to have a true love but before I had a chance to ask her she moved somewhere to a different country maybe well I'm sure you'll find her someday said Amos. I'm not sure about that Amos for an assassin you're a pretty great guy said Tyler. I know I'm not like other assassins I'm more like a normal guy but I have two personality's its like that saying happiness is a state of mind that means that you want good things to happen but nothing good happens you know said Amos. Yeah I know what you mean said Tyler I've had some bad experiences too said Tyler … fuck the Borgia is here who is the Borgia asked Amos very bad people they find and kill anyone if they get paid to do the saying. Wow so there just Italian mafia said Amos. That's exactly right said Tyler. Have you been anywhere in the world. Apparently not said Amos. Hello people of Italy I am here to claim your world your king is now dead and your leaders have come we shall make your Italian life a living hell. Today you shall be slaves of the Borgia king and all his guards the Borgia said. Wow my life more of a living hell not possible said Tyler well I'm sure life can get much better for you said Amos what about you said Tyler . . . . . . I'm not so sure. Well do you have anywhere to stay because I have a spare room? Thanks but I'm not so sure you want an assassin living with you no it's not that big of a deal but if you kill me your moving out. Yeah sure I won't kill you. Ha laughed Tyler.**


End file.
